


【NVN】冷河

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 里面一共三张桌子。维吉尔被引到最左边那张。他掀开看了一眼，点头说是尼禄。
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【NVN】冷河

普通人au

============

维吉尔接到电话，清晨六点半。对方告诉他可以过去了。他到的时候但丁在门口抽烟。维吉尔走进去，穿过一个小门。大厅角落里几个年轻人，一个束头发的女孩红着眼睛，看到维吉尔，掉眼泪。里面一共三张桌子。维吉尔被引到最左边那张。他掀开看了一眼，点头说是尼禄。

引他路的是个小姑娘，鼻子上尚有雀斑。她说，我很抱歉，然后说，公墓在这里后边，您想去选一下吗。

我弟弟会负责这件事，丧葬一切相关告诉他就好。维吉尔把布的一角重新放回去，他走出门。但丁还在那儿，点第六根烟。维吉尔从但丁手里拿过来，拿着不抽。

五号街过去那条河，但丁说，连他在内，他们全喝高了，没人注意他下去。冰窟窿，他踩破的时候离岸边太远，来不及回去。捞上来时已经没气儿了。

维吉尔没说话，半天但丁问，那烟你抽吗？不抽给我。

维吉尔指间燎起一个泡。

车开到门口，尼禄下来。他只带了一个背包。房子前面铁门生锈，他推了一下就掉下来。尼禄走进来的时候维吉尔抱着死猫走到草地上。血流了一路。

尼禄说，我来住一段时间。

维吉尔问多久。

尼禄说两周，我给但丁打过电话。

但丁听到叫他，从房间里出来，跟维吉尔说，我告诉过你。又问尼禄，不是放一个月吗。

我来看看朋友，然后跟他们一起出去。尼禄说，姬莉叶也会来找我。

哦。但丁回答。

维吉尔把猫放在草地上。

你的猫？尼禄问，它死了？

野猫。维吉尔回答，被狗咬死了，死在院子里。

维吉尔去拿铁锹在草地上挖土。尼禄走过去。猫在地上，血把半边眼睛糊住。尼禄从包里抽出一个塑料袋，把猫放进去。

他卷起袖子，露出手臂上缠起的绷带。把猫拎起来放在维吉尔挖好的坑里。

然后尼禄从维吉尔面前走过去。他进门并且把门板带上。

但丁跟维吉尔说，青春期，很快就会过去。

知道了。维吉尔扬起铁锹，土洒在死猫头顶。

午饭。

维吉尔在门口喊了一声。他不是有意要进屋，尼禄的房间门没关严。他就站在门口，看见尼禄在里面拆绷带。手臂上青紫一片挺好看。

尼禄把袖子拉下来，遮住伤痕，不用告诉但丁。他说。

维吉尔没有回他。跟在他后面出去。

他们为数不多几次共餐，总是一边一头，把但丁尴尬地夹在中间。但丁问尼禄在这里待这几天打算做些什么。

不知道。尼禄戳着盘子里的红肉，晚些时候可能会和我朋友去外边转转吧。

但丁又问他大学的事情。尼禄有一搭没一搭回答，兴趣不是很高。但丁跟尼禄说，你那房间我们尽力给它保持原样了。

我知道。尼禄说。语调和维吉尔一模一样。然后但丁开始故作忧伤地回忆尼禄以前多么热情多么开朗。装模作样的语气让剩下两个人都开始皱眉。

我不听摇滚了！尼禄抱怨道。

哦，你现在是贝里尼。但丁说。

尼禄要用西蓝花丢但丁。但丁举着盘子躲闪，说，好了好了，跟你开个玩笑，房间缺什么跟我和你爸说，谁让你这么久没来住了。

尼禄的叉子顿了一下，说知道了。

尼禄在这里住的第三天，但丁把他从房间里拖出来。

晒点太阳年轻人。

但丁把尼禄拉到维吉尔面前。维吉尔正在修收音机。买来闲置多年，放不出声音。你儿子老在家里不是个事儿，但丁说着让维吉尔起开，接过他手里活计，爸爸带他出去逛逛呗？

尼禄看了一眼维吉尔，转身走向二楼。

尼禄崽——但丁拖长声音说。

尼禄又回来，无奈地看着但丁，你想干嘛？

让维吉尔带你出去转转。

尼禄便径直从门口出去，在维吉尔面前走过。但丁给他哥使了个眼色。

你不用这样的。维吉尔小声说。

我不管，但丁同样小声说，你们父子俩之间吵再怎么大的架也别拖到今年，去吧。

维吉尔出门，尼禄在脱落的铁门边等他。草地上积雪，尼禄只穿了一件不怎么厚的卫衣。呼出来白气融在半空里。

走吧，尼禄说。

维吉尔跟在他身后。

街上没几个人。雪堆着。尼禄在前边，走了没两步，没回头，问维吉尔，那门怎么办？

但丁会换新的。维吉尔说。

哦。尼禄点头。他们走过两条街，一路上相顾无言。走到桥边的时候尼禄停下来。

河水冻上了，梆硬，结实。尼禄从岸边捡了块石头，丢过去。啪嗒一声，在冰面上砸出一个坑。他手举起来的时候伸出袖子，又露出伤痕。维吉尔终于问，跟谁打了？

没有。尼禄说，没事了。

他又扔了一块石头，滚在刚才那块边上。尼禄低头，维吉尔也跟着看过去。在岸的边缘，冰面涨的很高，和枯黄的草地没什么距离。一块巨冰随时都会漫上来的样子。

这河里死过人吗？尼禄回头问。

淹死过一对殉情的情侣。维吉尔说。

你见过？

没有，我听邻居说的。维吉尔回答，捞起来时人已经泡肿，两个人的裙子系带绑在一起。

噢，两个女的。尼禄咳嗽了一声。

你冷吗？维吉尔问，回去吧。

不用。尼禄看着河面，去桥上看看吧。

维吉尔跟着他去桥上，刷红漆的栏杆冷硬。尼禄靠在边上。维吉尔没话找话，问他。那天你说的姬莉叶是谁。

我女朋友。尼禄回答，以前也住隔壁，她挺好。

她会来找你？

会来，她兼职这个月结束，到时候来找我，然后我们还有几个朋友会一起出去。尼禄说，去哪里还不知道，妮可说她来安排，估计上她们老家那个小岛去玩吧。

尼禄说完，想了想，拿手机，你看。

维吉尔看到照片里一张合影。好几个和尼禄差不多大的年轻人。尼禄指着他身边那个束头发的女孩，这是她。

挺漂亮。维吉尔说。

从那边下去吧，尼禄指着桥的另一边。

好。

穿过桥要再绕一条街，尼禄和维吉尔顺着马路走。经过十字路口的时候有人叫维吉尔。

维吉尔站住，路灯没开，白日里光秃秃的柱子下有个女人。冷天里仍然露的比穿的多，跟维吉尔抛媚眼。

那小帅哥是谁？你多一个弟弟？

维吉尔要走，但尼禄说，我是他儿子。

尼禄看仔细了。女人脖子和裤裆里都鼓起一块。胸部也平坦。嗓音掐出来的。那女人在他目光下笑，问，上过性教育课吗小帅哥？

尼禄说，操你妈的。然后拉着维吉尔走。

你认识那个人啊？

见过。维吉尔回答。

尼禄没再说话，一会儿又说，姬莉叶。

什么？

没什么意外的话，尼禄脚步迟疑一下，又接着走，我们就等毕业了。

哦，维吉尔半天憋出一句，祝你幸福。

尼禄停下来，回头用无奈的眼光看维吉尔。

你之前来那次养那鱼不死了么，给你整条新的。

但丁抱着两尾热带鱼倒到房间的鱼缸里。我跟你说啊，我问过了这品种比仙人掌好养活，你再弄死就告别养殖业吧。

尼禄坐在桌子上，脚踩到旁边床上看但丁忙活。但丁，尼禄说，你不用这样的。

不是我多管闲事，你爸挑的鱼。今天早上顺手买回来的。但丁揉揉鼻子，你跟他说去。

他可以自己来跟我说。尼禄嘟哝。

但丁装作没听见。

尼禄用脚踢踢他叔，哎，但丁。

干什么臭小子，别用脚丫子指我。但丁往后退一点。

我妈甩我爸是真的？尼禄问。

骗你干什么。但丁说。你爸当时比你还小点儿，抱着你上我家来吓死我了。我朋友一开我们家门看见站一男的抱个小孩儿后来看我眼神都不对。

尼禄脸上浮现出怪异的神色，很快消失。

我提前给你做个心理疏导啊，但丁说，确实你妈生下你就把你丢给维吉尔不管了，别说你了，我那时候都没再见过她，但是呢你有亲爱的爸爸和叔叔。

我知道。尼禄说，那她啥样啊。

不记得了。但丁说，我唯一见过她一次是跟维吉尔去找她。赶上她坐车跑了，就看到一个侧脸。

我想不出他会爱上什么人。尼禄说。

谁知道呢，没准你纯属意外。但丁回答。

你有病。尼禄用脚踢了一下但丁。但丁说行行行我有病，但对你爸好点，他爱你的。

尼禄脸上再一次，那种神色又来了。但丁鼓捣鱼缸，没有看到。

尼禄说，我知道。

你知道你知道。但丁拍拍鱼缸，好了啊。

说着他出门。转角看见维吉尔，摊了摊手，一副我尽力了的样子。

两天以后维吉尔出去订做新的铁门。回来路过十字路口。女人又跟他搭话。

你什么时候有空吗？女人问。

你问别人吧。

人家都问过你这么多次一次都没有机会吗？女人蓝色眼影亮闪闪看维吉尔，故作委屈。

没有。

维吉尔回来，但丁出去接个活儿没回家。房间里就他和尼禄。尼禄把鱼缸抱到客厅里。

不养了？维吉尔问。

它换个地方能自在点。

它？

尼禄指指鱼缸，维吉尔走过去看见一条肚皮翻白浮上来，剩下一条在水箱里游荡。

尼禄贴着玻璃，转头看维吉尔，我真不适合养活物是吧？

维吉尔摇摇头。

尼禄伸手到鱼缸里面捞，太滑，好几次死鱼从他手里溜走。好不容易抓住。尼禄转头看着维吉尔，伸手把死鱼给他。

维吉尔握住，那条鱼滑溜冰凉，随时都会从他指缝里溜走。尼禄冲他笑了笑。扔了吧，要不埋了，正好喂那猫。

尼禄袖子湿了，黏在手臂上。他脱下来，丢给维吉尔，扔洗衣机里吧。

尼禄说着上楼上去。半身裸着，手臂青紫淡了一些。水珠不知怎么流到他身上。维吉尔看着他消失在转角处。片刻后尼禄捞着一件卫衣又出现。

维吉尔仰视，看见尼禄向下望他。他儿子身形轮廓都像他。维吉尔想说什么，但尼禄举起手臂。

姬莉叶的爹妈跑了，尼禄说，克雷多是她哥哥，把她养大的。

那帮杂种说他俩乱伦，被我打了。尼禄说着套上衣服，把手臂埋在袖子下，他们说他俩乱伦。

维吉尔向后退了一步，给尼禄让出路。尼禄下来，看到维吉尔手里还捏着那条死鱼。

尼禄抓住维吉尔的手，死鱼在他摊开的掌心里。尼禄低下头，把鱼衔进嘴里，咬了两下。吐在地上。

没什么嚼头，尼禄说，它不该在这。

尼禄走出门，我找我朋友玩去了，晚上大概率不回来。

你不吃饭啊？

但丁看看外面黑天，又看看维吉尔，你都多大了别跟鸡妈妈一样操心尼禄，人出去玩了不是。

行了，见维吉尔不说话但丁又开口，会过去的，我是不知道你俩当时到底怎么吵的架，他会理解你的。

维吉尔丢下刀叉出去。

你上哪去？

转转。

维吉尔也不知道到底能去哪里。他回过神来的时候已经在十字路口停住了。

尼禄在灯下跟女人说着什么。然后女人拉着他走了。影子挺长而且扭曲。他们转身进旁边巷子，乌漆嘛黑。维吉尔在巷口站了一会儿。随后又走开。

维吉尔重新回去过桥到河边。夜里河水依旧冻上。他手指发干发冷，冻得红肿。他站在桥上，握着一块石头，很久，没有扔出去。石头被他手心焐热。

终于他举起来，松开手让石头自然落下。清脆的喀嚓声还有水花响。气温回暖了。湖面没有冻得像之前那样绝对结实。

有人站到他旁边。维吉尔转头过去，桥头才有一盏很暗的路灯，所以尼禄看起来轮廓模糊。不太分明。借着些微光芒，维吉尔勉强看得清他嘴角抹开的口红印。尼禄外套穿反，看着维吉尔，白气从他嘴里呼出。

操，尼禄说，我皮带落她那儿了。

维吉尔说，对不起。

尼禄看了看他，捡起一块石头，看向河面。

然后那石头砸在维吉尔身上。

维吉尔，尼禄说，你不能，你不能在一切之后这样说。

维吉尔向后退了一步，尼禄，我……

尼禄扑上来，抓住维吉尔的领子，在他嘴唇上咬了一口。你做过，尼禄说，然后伸手抓维吉尔的裆，你想这样，尼禄说，你知道，操，维吉尔，你知道，我以为你爱我。

我是不是，尼禄停下来问，是不是应该理解成你爱我。

我爱你，维吉尔回答。

操，操，尼禄不断地重复道，你不能，你不能这样说。你已经……

最后尼禄说，是我的错，维吉尔。

他转身走向影子里，我要走了，他们还在等我，我跟他们说过了，我会去找他们，天亮了我们就走。

维吉尔回去以后躺下，做梦。记不清梦到什么。早上五点钟，但丁急匆匆出门，吵醒维吉尔。维吉尔问他怎么了，但丁古怪地看了一眼维吉尔，说你先等着，我马上过去，我马上过去。说了两遍，出门。随后，六点半的时候维吉尔接到电话，告诉他可以过去了。

有雀斑的女孩出来叫但丁去确认丧葬的事宜。

尼禄的朋友想在墓前献花，她说。

但丁丢掉烟头跟女孩走进去。

维吉尔站了一会儿，慢慢重新走进大厅。里面没人了。从窗户看过去，尼禄的朋友们和但丁正在后面看公墓的位置。

维吉尔重新揭开布。尼禄在下面躺着，不浮肿，也不痛苦。只是睡着了，脸上带着人们印象里惯有的，不易察觉的浅笑。

窗户之外，尼禄的叔父和朋友正围着一方窄小的墓穴，决定这是他最后的安息之地。窗户里，在没有人留意到的地方。维吉尔弯下身来，在那冰凉的嘴唇上亲吻了一次。短暂的温度停留在尼禄的嘴唇上，最后被死亡卷走，连同一切消失无踪。

END


End file.
